futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline of the Guinea War (Donald King Timeline)
=Timeline= 2062 September 17 With 150,000 soldiers, the US military launches a ground invasion of Guinea, landing troop carrier ships on the coast while simultaneously firing over 800 missile strikes on select targets September 20 Conakry falls to the US. While opposing the Guinean military, US forces are also subject to a number of isolated attacks by militia members. October 4 Last major cities are occupied by American forces October 10 President Donald King declares "the War is over!" October 11 US military begins drafting occupation plans October 13 Mecha is destroyed by an ambush, involving the launch of shaped-charge (HEAT) munitions, and two nearby troops are wounded. Defense Department officials claim that the attack was a "random act of violence", despite the fact that it was coordinated by the militias. October 20 - December 11 Army initiates "Operation Fearsome Lion", to search for, detain, and execute members of the Guinea National Earth Militias. A number of US troops are killed by insurgent ambushes while carrying out search-and-destroy operations in Conakry. November 5, 2062 - March 22, 2069 In a campaign of airstrikes which will last until 2069, drones, intelligent munitions, and cruise missiles are first used in a concerted effort against militia targets. On November 5, 47 cruise missiles were launched against militia training camps and ammunition storage facilities in rural areas outside Nzerekore, marking the start of an extended air war. These strikes were, at first, primarily directed at tactical locations in the countryside. However, as the war wears on, an increasing number of attacks would strike urban centers, ultimately causing high collateral damage. December 2 - December 11 A limited airstrikes campaign is launched in Conakry to aid Operation Fearsome Lion. Operation Securing Liberty, in 2063, would see far more extensive missile strikes in the Capitol. December 5 During Operation Fearsome Lion, militia members ambush an American troop caravan, killing fifteen. Numerous shaped-charge mortar rounds were fired by the insurgents. First major guerrilla confrontation in the conflict. After the confrontation, the American public begins to question the war effort. 2063 February 15 - March 17 In the February Offensive, hundreds of thousands of militia members attack US military bases, mining infrastructure, and occupied towns, killing 800 troops. Many have compared this campaign to the Tet Offensive nearly a hundred years earlier. Insurgents performed thousands of ambushes against troop caravans, deployed remotely detonated mines and explosives, and launched surprise mortar and HEAT-warhead rocket attacks against mining facilities and US military installations. The American army expanded its cruise missile campaign to deter the insurgents, but was ultimately ineffective. Many analysts have regarded this event as a turning point in the war. March 5 Donald King announces troop surge, to bring 350,000 additional soldiers in by June March 11 - May 2 Operation Securing Liberty is launched. In retaliation for the militia attacks on American service members during the February Offensive, the military seeks to "destroy insurgent infrastructure throughout the capital city of Conakry, hold militia members and terrorists to justice, demoralize the opposition, and pacify neighborhoods with a strong militia presence". Starting with a campaign of airstrikes, artillery, and positron missile attacks on militia strongholds throughout Conakry, US forces moved in to occupy the city, and pacify resistance. There was a focus on search-and-destroy operations against militia members. The American bombings, and urban warfare, caused the deaths of some 3,000 militia members and over 2,000 civilians. June 1 Troop levels reach 500,000 June 6 The US Patriot Commission is created, banning criticism of the war effort in the name of national security September 5 - 24 In a series of coordinated attacks from the Army of Terra, eighty US troops are killed, and a few mines become attacked by guerrilla forces. Insurgents manage to gain control over a few Bruce Industries mines in the interior, but are ultimately repelled by US forces. The event brings to the forefront concerns about Terra's expansion into Guinea. November 1 - December 25 On the anniversary of November Horror, US forces attack the city of Kankan to re-take it from militia forces. Drones and superconducting artillery surround and strike the city, while American troops and battle robots move in. The battle will last through Christmas, with militia units employing guerrilla and ambush tactics against US soldiers. A vast amount of collateral damage and urban destruction results from the battle, harming the public image of the war effort. See Battle of Kankan 2064 January 5 - 27 Battle for Capitol Square occurs, in which about 15,000 militia members launch an attack on the administrative American occupation buildings. About 10,000 US troops face off against the insurgents, battling throughout the nearby city blocks, with the use of missiles by the Americans causing much urban destruction. Insurgents deploy roadside explosives, ambush troop units, and fire 3D-printed shaped-charge rocket munitions. Ultimately, the US secures the buildings. March 2 - April 23 In response to the militia attacks on US administrative facilities, the occupying authority in Conakry initiates Operation Patriot Storm, another offensive against revolutionaries in the capital city. In previous months, the local populations of many neighborhoods of the city, especially those regions worst affected by flooding, were quiescent (and even actively supportive) in the ecocentrist movement. Insurgent infrastructure was attacked with cruise missiles, causing much collateral damage, while heavy urban fighting during search-and-destroy operations killed many civilians. A total of 350 US troops, 6,000 insurgents and 3,000 civilians are killed. March 10-31 Militias organize an offensive to take Kankan, ultimately failing but killing nearly a hundred US troops. Sneak mortar and HEAT warhead attacks take soldiers by surprise, and kill or wound many American infantry. The attacks come mere months after the city of Kankan was supposedly "secured". July 3 - August 15 US launches campaign in Coyah to fully occupy the city and root out insurgents; similar to the Battle of Kankan. Beginning with a campaign of cruise missile strikes, the American offensive is led by drones and battle robots, with magnetic artillery and positron bombs providing support. Throughout late July and early August, explosives deployed by militia members, as well as shaped-charge rocket attacks, kill over 600 US infantry. November 7-30 Militia members spearhead the November Offensive, attacking dozens of mineral mines and killing 50 US soldiers. A few mining facilities, owned by Bruce Industries, become occupied by insurgents. The American military again finds itself relying on large-scale offensive weaponry like positron cruise missiles, battle "Mechas", and tanks, that are unable to successfully participate in counter-insurgency operations. 2065 February 2 Reports distributed by Black Hat show that possibly as many as 60,000 civilians have been killed by this point, largely due to the use of missiles, rocket launchers, and other air-based techniques. Many criticize the use of powerful antimatter rockets to attack insurgents in urban settings, causing much destruction and collateral damage. The battles of Kankan, Coyah, and Capitol Square, as well as the infamous Operation Securing Liberty and Operation Patriot Storm, are cited as examples. April 11-29 Militia offensive on Nzerekore kills 90 US troops and injures many more. The use of 3D printing--by then a ubiquitous and cheap manufacturing process--by insurgents, is connected to the relatively effective nature of shaped-charge HEAT munitions incorporated into rocket launchers, grenade rifles, and MANPADS utilized in ambushes and surprise attacks against American forces. May 3 - June 23 Army initiates Operation Lonesome Eagle, to root out militia members and Terrans in Conakry with the use of heavy assault weapons including cruise missiles, Mechas, and drones, causing much civilian casualty. This offensive comes less than a year after the previous assault in the capital. Beginning with a campaign of cruise missiles (especially positron bombs) in rebellious neighborhoods of the city, causing much urban destruction, heavy assault units went in to occupy the area, while specialized infantry searched for members of the militia and participated in search-and-destroy operations. In all, about 4,000 civilians and 8,000 insurgents were killed. August 7 - September 10 Militias and the Army of Terra launch a joint offensive across the country, involving possibly more than a hundred thousand insurgents. Mining infrastructure and military bases are attacked, killing some 700 troops. The militia's signature of surprise mortar and rocket attacks, often in an "ambush" style, was used. Known as the Summer Rebellion, this attack was nearly as terrible as the February Offensive, both in scale and death toll, and contributed to the polarization of American public opinion against the War. In response, President King would launch another troop surge, announcing the formation of a draft in 2066. November 10 Militia members steal three US missiles, and use them to kill 35 American troops in a military base outside Conakry. This lands accusations of incompetence against the American military. 2066 January 29 To widespread protest, President Donald King announces a new draft, forcing mandatory military service on certain individuals. Troop levels are to be brought up to 700,000 by May. March 5 - April 12 US launches large-scale offensive on Port Kamsar, to completely occupy the city and eliminate insurgents. Starting with a campaign of antimatter cruise missiles, the offensive was led by drones, magnetic artillery, and battle robots, with US troops moving in by mid-March. Significant resistance was encountered, with surprise attacks demoralizing the American occupation. Similar to Battle of Kankan June 5-22 Insurgents fight for control of government buildings in Nzerekore, leading to a large amount of urban warfare. Some 40 US troops die, in a confrontation similar to the Battle for Capital Square. July 7-18 Militas launch offensive on Kindia, killing 112 US troops. Tens of thousands of insurgents surrounded the city, launching mortar attacks and firing shaped-charge warheads at American occupation installations. Some militiamen deployed remotely detonated explosives in the city, targeting US troop caravans, forcing the American administrators to block any travel into or out of the region, causing much anger in the local population. September 5-13 A number of southern mineral mines are attacked by Army of Terra forces, killing 65 US troops. Truck bombs are utilized the most in the attack, with rocket launchers also used by insurgents against the US and Bruce Industries targets. October 3 - November 12 US forces launch search-and-destroy operations in villages outside Nzerekore. Dozens of large raids are carried out in towns and villages south of the city, largely in retaliation for the bomb attacks in September. Nearly 20,000 US troops are involved. Some 7000 Terran and militia insurgents are detained (many executed), whilst nearly 100 American troops are killed by land mines. Many insurgents were found hiding in the jungle and countryside, with weapons depots, command and control centers, and crude rocket launchers uncovered by US forces. December 25 - February 6 545 cruise missiles are fired at Kissidougou by US forces, with dozens of drones providing support. In January, in what military leaders have described as a "blundering offensive", heavy assault units moved into the city to eliminate insurgents, but were unprepared to fight guerrilla tactics. The US-Militia fatality ratio was one of the worst in the war, with some 7000 insurgents and 725 US troops dying, with a civilian casualty toll in the thousands. Air warfare caused immense destruction, and military authorities were heavily criticized for failing to warn the local population of the offensive. 2067 January 17 - March 13 US military launches another heavy urban warfare project in Conakry, Operation Mountain Thunder, to root out the large number of militia members that had been recruited in the Capital. The campaign follows the same pattern as previous operations in Conakry, with an extensive missile and artillery sweep followed by an occupation with American troops, with a focus on search-and-destroy tactics. Neighborhoods with an insurgent presence are targeted. Controversy erupts following the destruction of water mains and other essential infrastructure, affecting the local population. Some 550 American troops, 8000 insurgents and 5,000 civilians die. February 17-33 Large battle commences over control of Senegal Street, a large traffic route leading to US military bases and administrative buildings, as well as urban infrastructure. 40 US troops, and an unknown number of insurgents, are killed, as the use of positron missiles causes significant collateral damage April 7 - May 18 US campaign to invade and secure dominance over Gueckedou commences. Campaign of 515 cruise missiles is followed by an occupation of US troops. Schools and hospitals are destroyed, while numerous civilians are killed by urban warfare. At least 4,000 noncombatants were killed, and countless more wounded, while 655 US troops were killed in action. May 5-23 Militia members spearhead an offensive against US targets in the East, largely focused on Army bases and drone launch centers on the interior of the country, killing 212 American troops. Much damage to infrastructure results from the attacks. July 7 Insurgent Truck Bomb kills 83 US troops at a military fortification, causing concerns about the Army's security. September 7 - October 8 US military launches the Second Battle of Kankan, attempting to occupy the city yet again. The campaign is incited by the deaths of 83 troops at a military fortification outside Kankan two months earlier. After several hundred powerful positron missiles are launched against the city, American forces attempt a full occupation. Use of battle robots, drones, and cruise missiles causes much urban destruction. Eventually, the city is supposedly "secured", at the cost of 754 dead American soldiers and countless civilians. November 30 - December 12 The Army of Terra launches a bombing campaign against Bruce Industries mining infrastructure outside the city of Nzerekore. Some insurgents, wielding 3D-printed HEAT mortars and rudimentary artillery, as well as shaped-charge grenade rifles, overwhelm mine security and force US soldiers to retreat from several bauxite mines to avoid the surprise attacks. December 17, 2067 - January 28, 2068 American forces launch a large-scale offensive against revolutionaries and militias operating in the city of Nzerekore. The battle is seen as "retribution" for previous attacks on American forces near Nzerekore. After a week-long missile campaign, involving the firing of some 600 cruise missiles against revolutionary targets in and around the city (including suspected ammunition storage facilities, buildings allegedly used by insurgents for weapons manufacturing, suspicious groups of individuals in or around the town, and residential buildings suspected to house insurgents), US forces moved in to occupy and secure the entire city. In the end, some 10,000 militia members, 5000 civilians, and 600 US service members died. 2068 January 13-24 Militia members launch offensive against coastal mines, notably using crude chemical weapons to incapacitate facility guards. Several truck and car bombs disrupt bauxite infrastructure, killing US troops and Bruce Industries security. Much financial damage and destruction occurs, sparking worldwide commentary on the incompetence of the US occupation. Some 43 American soldiers are killed. January 13 - February 17 US launches Operation Ocean Hawk to detain and execute members of the Army of Terra in Coyah, Port Kamsar, and several neighborhoods of Conakry. This is largely in response to bombings of coastal bauxite mines in the region. The urban areas are held under siege, with no movement permitted in or out, causing human rights concerns due to the possibility of starvation and malnutrition. Soldiers entered the area, supported with sophisticated intelligence systems, to raid local homes and apartments, destroy insurgent rocket launchers, secure weapons storage facilities, and detain insurgents. Over 60,000 US troops were involved, with 82 dying, largely by Army of Terra ambushes and improvised explosives. Militia members were also involved. March 17 - April 22 US military launches another campaign in Coyah, to root out and destroy insurgent units. An aerial bombardment, including over 700 cruise missile strikes and thousands of drone attacks, is followed by a concerted ground effort of American troops. Ground and air warfare cause sweeping destruction to buildings and infrastructure, killing over 5000 civilians, and 10,000 insurgents, while 595 Americans die. Mortar attacks, remotely detonated explosives, and grenade rifles blast through body armour and kill or wound many US soldiers. May 5-18 Militia members and the Army of Terra take control over critical infrastructure in Conakry, and attempt to make demands of the American occupiers. After much urban warfare, and 230 dead US troops, they are rooted out from the city. Notably, several insurgents took control of an abandoned American tank, while others fired crude rockets in an attempt to repel the US occupiers. June 25 - July 7 Army of Terra launches offensive in Coyah, ambushing US units and killing 75 American troops. Insurgents fire surprise mortars and rocket-propelled explosives, and even some rudimentary missiles, at US targets. The Coyah occupation authority is criticized for mismanagement, and failing to plan for a possible guerrilla offensive. September 11 - November 2 Operation Protecting Freedom is the final large-scale American campaign against insurgents in Conakry. An extended air offensive is followed by search-and-destroy operations in highly eco-centrist neighborhoods of the city. Over 600 cruise missiles are fired against neighborhoods harboring militia members (resulting in extensive collateral damage), while artillery fire, and urban warfare, causes untold devastation. Several hundred troops are killed by militia ambushes when searching for revolutionaries. Missiles notably destroy two local hospitals. An estimated 6000 insurgents and 2,500 civilians are killed, in addition to 375 US troops. October 15 Insurgent bomb in mineral mine kills 65 US troops and security officials. This was one of the largest bomb attacks in the war. 2069 January 22 President Albert Norman takes power, promising to leave Guinea by the end of the year March 22 After two months, troop levels are down to 350,000. All troops are now deployed in coastal regions, with insurgents occupying the interior. To prevent collateral damage, missiles are no longer used in urban settings. May 5 Troop levels are at 100,000, with most deployed in Conakry. June 1 With troop levels at 50,000, President Norman eliminates the role of combat troops, making a deal with the Guinean Earth Party that the remaining troops will rebuild towns and cities after the destruction caused by urban warfare October 1 Last US troops withdrawn. In a heavily publicized ceremony, the last troop caravan passes through a gateway into Guinea-Bissau, also marking the completion Category:Donald King Timeline Category:Geopolitics 2060s Category:Guinea